The general construction and method of operation of upright vacuum cleaners are both well known. Also well known is the capability of upright vacuum cleaners to be converted from a traditional upright cleaning mode (in which the entire vacuum cleaner is manoeuvred across a floor surface) into a cylinder mode for “above-the-floor” cleaning. For such purposes, upright cleaners often incorporate an integral hose and wand arrangement which can be brought into operation when required. In some cases, the hose and wand assembly consists of an integral hose which forms part of the airflow path between the cleaner head and the separation apparatus when the machine is used in upright mode, with one end of the hose being releasable from a socket in the main body when above-the-floor cleaning is to be carried out. A separate wand, which is often carried on the main body of the vacuum cleaner, can then be attached to the hose for improving the reach of the hose and wand assembly. A disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that, when the machine is used in upright mode, the incoming air still has to travel through the hose which unnecessarily increases losses.
Another known type of hose and wand assembly is that used on the Dyson range of upright vacuum cleaners, model numbers DC01, DC03, DC04 and DC07. In these vacuum cleaners, the lower end of the hose is fixedly connected to the main body of the respective cleaner but the upper end is slidingly connected to the tubular portion of a wand handle. The wand handle comprises a moulded handle portion with a tubular wand rigidly connected thereto. The handle portion can be attached to the main body of the vacuum cleaner and used in the manner of a handle, in which case the upper end of the hose is slid to the upper end of the wand so that the wand is then stored inside the hose. When above-the-floor cleaning is required, the handle portion is released from the main body, the upper end of the hose is slid to the lower end of the wand and tools can be attached to the handle portion to effect the cleaning required. A valve arrangement automatically selects the point of entry of the dirty air into the vacuum cleaner: in upright mode the point of entry is via the cleaner head and for “above-the-floor” cleaning the point of entry is via the hose and wand. The principle by which this entire arrangement operates is described in EP 0037674B.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that, because the handle portion is designed to be used as the handle of the machine in the upright mode, the arrangement of the handle is not ideally suited for “above-the-floor” mode. The user tends to grip the lower end of the wand remote from the handle portion when carrying out “above-the-floor” cleaning, at least when cleaning areas at high levels such as cornices and curtain rails. In a refinement of the arrangement, some Dyson vacuum cleaners have incorporated a hose and wand assembly in which the handle portion and wand can be released from the upper end of the hose, turned around and reconnected in the reverse orientation. In this way, when the hose and wand assembly is to be used for “above-the-floor” cleaning, the hose is attached to the handle portion with the wand then projecting away from the hose. This provides better grip for the user and better balance of the handle and wand during use. This arrangement is shown and described in detail in WO 01/65989. A disadvantage of even this refined arrangement is that the user is required to disassemble and reassemble the hose and wand assembly prior to use for “above-the-floor” cleaning and then, of course, to reverse the operation before returning to normal upright mode. This can result in incorrect assembly which could lead to a reduction in performance due to air being bled into the assembly through inefficient seals.